


day 3: perspective

by thesurielships



Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: prompt: “How is the hand?”“Like a pregnant woman was clutching it for 6 hours of labour.”
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992115
Kudos: 38





	day 3: perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverTheMomFriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverTheMomFriend/gifts).



Rhys cradled his sore hand against his chest as he watched Feyre doze off, a tiny human bundle of cuteness and joy resting on her stomach.

“How’s the hand?”

He tore his eyes away from his dreams come true to glance at the nurse who had come to check up on them.

“Like a pregnant woman was clutching it for 6 hours of labor.”

The nurse’s smile was wry. “Forgive me if I don’t feel sorry for you. I’m sure the labor felt worse for your wife’s uterus.”

He chuckled even as his heart went out for Feyre. “I know.”


End file.
